<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A by normal_q</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463306">A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q'>normal_q</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>อิริเอะมีอาการของsynesthesia, อ้างถึง the prince of tennis ii ep.11(anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>- อ้างถึง the prince of tennis ii ep.11(anime)<br/>- อิริเอะมีอาการของsynesthesia</p><p>related : https://privatter.net/p/6411489</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Irie Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- อ้างถึง the prince of tennis ii ep.11(anime)<br/>- อิริเอะมีอาการของsynesthesia</p><p>related : https://privatter.net/p/6411489</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>สนามเทนนิสมีความยาว 78 นิ้ว และกว้าง 27 นิ้วสำหรับการแข่งขันแบบเดี่ยว การแข่งขันทำให้ต้องวิ่งไปมาทั่วสนาม ในเวลานั้นกล้ามเนื้อที่ฝึกฝนมาเป็นระยะเวลาหลายปีสำหรับเพื่อเล่นเทนนิสโดยเฉพาะจะเริ่มถดถอยเพราะความอ่อนล้า มันเป็นเรื่องธรรมชาติสำหรับร่างกายมนุษย์ แม้ว่าจะฝึกปรือมาหนักหนากว่าใคร แต่ก็ยังคงมีขอบเขตของอายุปิดกั้นเอาไว้ ร่างกายที่ยังไม่โตเต็มวัยของเด็กหนุ่มซึ่งยังไม่ก้าวข้ามความเป็นผู้ใหญ่ ขีดจำกัดนั้นนำมาคำนวนเป็นตัวเลขได้อย่างง่ายได้ นั้นทำให้ในบางครั้งผู้คนให้ไปพึ่งพาความรู้สึกที่ไม่สามารถคำนวนออกมาได้แทน</p><p>อิริเอะ คานาตะยืนอยู่บนสนามเทนนิสสำหรับการแข่งขันที่เรียกว่า Shuffle Match คำนวนจากสภาพร่างกายและความสามารถทางกายภาพของคู่แข่งซึ่งอายุน้อยกว่า 2 ปี เขารู้สึกราวกับว่าชัยชนะนอนอยู่บนฝ่ามือทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังไม่ทันได้เริ่มแข่งขัน มันไม่ใช่เพียงแค่ความมั่นใจเปลือยเปล่าไร้หลักประกัน แต่ทุกอย่างล้วนผ่านการคำนวนด้วยประสบการณ์ทั้งหมดที่มีมา</p><p>ถึงอย่างนั้นอิริเอะก็ไม่คิดที่จะมองข้ามความรู้สึกระหว่างแข่ง</p><p>ชื่อคู่แข่งของเขาคือ 'อาโตเบะ เคย์โกะ' เพียงแค่มองผ่านสายตาจะเห็นชัดเจนว่าลักษณะทางกายภาพของคู่แข่งนั้นดีกว่าอิริเอะมากโข แต่มันไม่ใช่ปัญหาสำหรับเขา เพราะหากว่าในพื้นที่ขนาด78*27นิ้วถูกตัดสินด้วยแค่กำลัง ในค่ายฝึกซ้อมนักกีฬาสำหรับการแข่งขันU-17 World Cup จะไม่มีนักกีฬาที่ชื่อว่าอิริเอะ คานาตะอยู่</p><p>เขามีความสามารถที่จะเข้าถึงผู้คนได้อย่างลึกซึ้ง เพียงแค่การสั่นไหวของจิตใจสั้น ๆ นั้นก็มากพอที่จะคว้าชัยชนะในการแข่งขันได้ ความลับของความสามารถที่ว่าติดตัวเขามาตั้งแต่เกิด เขาสามารถมองเห็นสีสันของผู้คนได้ ในบางครั้งมันก็สื่อถึงอารมณ์ ในบางครั้งมันก็สื่อถึงลักษณะของผู้คน นักวิทยาศาสตร์เรียกชื่อของอาการที่ผิดปกติไปจากผู้คนนี้ว่า</p><p>-synesthesia-</p><p>ผลจากอาการดังกล่าวทำให้เขาไวต่อความรู้สึก ทำให้ในช่วงที่ยังเป็นเด็กเขามีช่วงระยะเวลาที่ลำบากไม่น้อย แต่เมื่อเขายืนอยู่บนสนาม สีสันทั้งหมดที่ปรากฎต่อสายตาทำให้รู้สึกสบายใจ สีสันของผู้คนเปลี่ยนไปตามคำพูดที่เขาเอ่ยออกมาเพื่อกระตุ้นปฏิกริยาของสีที่จะใช้เป็นปัจจัยในการเพิ่มชัยชนะ</p><p>อาโตเบะ เคย์โกะในตอนเริ่มต้นนั้นเป็นสีน้ำเงินー แผ่นหลังที่เหยียดตรงด้วยความภาคภูมิใจ ความมั่นใจที่เหลือล้น ทำให้จิตใจเย็นเฉียบราวกับน้ำแข็ง ความรู้สึกที่เต็มไปด้วยยิ่งทระนงนั้นคือสีน้ำเงิน นักกีฬาของค่ายฝึกแห่งนี้หลายคนล้วนเป็นสีน้ำเงินในตอนเริ่มต้น</p><p>สีน้ำเงินเข้ากันได้ดีกับลมเย็นของช่วงปลายฤดูใบไม้ร่วงที่คาบเกี่ยวกับช่วงต้นฤดูหนาว แต่มันก็ขัดแย้งกับใบไม้สีส้มแดงอันเป็นสัญลักษณ์สำคัญประจำฤดูใบไม้ร่วง</p><p>เสียงนกหวีดของกรรมการดังขึ้น<br/>
อิริเอะได้เป็นฝ่ายเสิร์ฟก่อน สายตาของเขาจ้องมองไปที่ฝั่งของคู่แข่ง</p><p>สีน้ำเงินที่ออกมาจากอาโตเบะนั้นเข้มจนเหมือนกับว่าเด็กหนุ่มกำลังปล่อยให้ตัวเองจมดิ่งลงไปในมหาสมุทร และยิ่งจมลึกเท่าไรสีน้ำเงินก็จะยิ่งเข้มขึ้นเท่านั้น</p><p>เมื่อความทระนงตนสีน้ำเงินที่่เข้มข้นถูกสั่นคลอนให้เปลี่ยนเป็นสีสันอื่นซึ่งแตกต่างจากเดิม มันแสดงให้เห็นว่าความรู้สึกของบุคคลสั่นไหว มนุษย์ผู้มีความมั่นใจล้นเหลือ ถึงจะสั่นไหวเพียงเล็กน้อยเทียบเท่ากับลมที่มาจากการขยับปีกของผีเสื้อ แต่เขาจะเปลี่ยนสายลมจากการขยับปีกของผีเสื้อให้กลายเป็นพายุ และพังทลายความภาคภูมิใจของอีกฝ่าย จนในที่สุดชัยชนะที่ถูกประกาศออกมาก็จะเป็นชื่อของ 'อิริเอะ คานาตะ'</p><p>การแสดงที่ถูกขีดเขียนลงบนสนามเทนนิสซึ่งเปรียบดั่งละครเวทีเรื่องหนึ่ง โดยมีอิริเอะเป็นผู้เขียนบทและตัวละครเอกที่สามารถแสดงได้อย่างไม่ติดขัด สีสันที่แสดงออกมาจากผู้ชมขณะรับชมการแสดงที่พึ่งเริ่มขึ้นแบ่งออกได้เป็น 2 สี นักกีฬาจากคอร์ท5 ปรากฎเป็นสีเหลืองเปล่งประกาย ーสีเหลืองแสดงออกถึงความยินดี ความสุข และการเฉลิมฉลอง ーขณะที่นักกีฬาจากคอร์ท3 ปรากฎเป็นสีเขียว ーสีเขียวแสดงออกถึงความหวานดระแวง ความกังวล ความฟุ้งซ่าน และอารมณ์ที่แปรปรวนー</p><p>จากปฏิกริยาของผู้คนที่แสดงออกอย่างชัดเจนในสายตาของอิริเอะ และสีน้ำเงินจากคู่แข่งที่เข้มขึ้นกว่าตอนก่อนเริ่มเกม ทำให้เขารู้ว่าบทละครที่ถูกเขียนไว้นั้นยังคงเป็นไปตามธรรมชาติและไม่ถูกจับสังเกตได้ ยกเว้นแต่กับผู้นำของคอร์ท5 ที่รู้จักสไตล์การเล่นของเขา</p><p>เจ้าของสีน้ำเงินที่เข้มข้นผู้ยังคงไม่รู้อะไร รับรู้ถึงความจริงว่าแต้มที่ได้รับก่อนหน้าเป็นเพียงแค่เกมจิตวิทยา เมื่อใช้อัญมณีสีท้องฟ้าในช่วงฤดูหนาวจ้องมองอิริเอะอย่างลึกซึ้ง</p><p>มโนภาพของหอกน้ำแข็งที่กระจายเป็นเศษซากราวกับกระจกที่ถูกปล่อยลงจากพื้นสูง สีน้ำเงินของอาโตเบะถูกสีเขียวเข้ามาแทรกและกลืนกินโดยที่ไม่ทันได้รู้ตัว อิริเอะมองดูความเปลี่ยนแปลงที่สามารถรับรู้ได้เพียงผู้เดียวด้วยสายตาของผู้กำกับที่มองนักแสดงซึ่งกำลังเล่นไปตามบทที่วางเอาไว้ และในตอนนั้นเองท้องฟ้าที่เคยเปิดโล่งก็ถูกเติมด้วยเมฆสีทึบราวกับว่าเป็นสิ่งหนึ่งที่ถูกกำกับเช่นกัน</p><p>ไม้แรคเก็ตของอิริเอะตีลูกไปที่ฝั่งของคู่แข่งอย่างง่ายดายเพื่อเป็นการตอกย้ำว่าเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดก่อนหน้าเป็นเพียงแค่การแสดง และสีเขียวแห่งความปั่นป่วนก็กระจายตัวฉาบอาโตเบะทั่วทั้งร่าง เหมือนกับการหยดสีผสมอาหารลงไปในน้ำ สีนั้นจะค่อยๆกระจาย ท้ายที่สุดน้ำทั้งหมดจะเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเดียวกันกับสีผสมอาหารที่หยดลงไป</p><p>วิธีที่จะหยุดสีก็คือเทน้ำเพิ่มเข้าไปเพื่อเจือจางมัน แต่อาโตเบะจะสามารถเพิ่มปริมาณน้ำได้หรือเปล่า นั้นเป็นปัจจัยเพียงอย่างเดียวที่อิริเอะไม่คิดถึงในบทละครเวทีการแข่ง Shuffle Match ครั้งนี้ ถ้าหากว่าอาโตเบะสามารถพัฒนาการได้ระหว่างที่กำลังแข่งขันอยู่ และเพิ่มปริมาณน้ำในตัวเองเพื่อละลายสีเขียวให้หายไป</p><p>สีอะไรกันที่จะเข้ามาแทนที่?<br/>
หรือมันอาจจะไม่มีอะไรเลย เป็นสีเขียวที่น่าหวาดหวั่นไปกระทั่งเขาจบเกม<br/>
พร้อมชัยชนะที่เป็นไปตามการคาดเดา</p><p>"อ้าว~ อาโตเบะคุงพยายามหน่อย"<br/>
เขาตอบโต้ลูกเทนนิสด้วยการแสดงออกว่าไม่ได้เป็นเดือดเป็นร้อน เขาไม่ใช่คนประมาทเพราะฉะนั้นคงจะดีถ้าหากได้หยดสีแดงลงไปในตัวตนของคู่แข่ง ーสีแดงที่แสดงออกถึงความรุนแรงในอารมณ์ ความหลงใหลー สีที่เป็นคู่ตรงข้ามกับสีเขียวแห่งความหวาดหวั่น ถ้าทำให้มันผสมรวมกันมันจะกลายเป็นสีดำ ความรู้สึกที่ตีกันจนยุ่งเหยิง ความรุนแรง ความระหวาดระแวง ความโกรธแค้น ความหวาดกลัว ค่อย ๆ ทำให้สูญเสียสีน้ำเงินแห่งความเยือกเย็นในช่วงแรกของบทละครไปทีละน้อย</p><p>มันยังเร็วเกินไป ーยังเร็วเกินไปจริง ๆ สำหรับคนที่ทระนงอย่างเธอที่จะเอาชนะผม</p><p>การแข่งขันดำเนินต่อไปโดยที่อิริเอะ คานาตะยังคงเป็นฝ่ายครองเกมอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ ระหว่างแกล้งหยอกล้อกับราชาแห่งโรงเรียนเฮียวเทด้วยวาจา ลูกเทนนิสตัดผ่านคอร์ทฝั่งเขาไปอย่างรวดเร็วและขานคะแนนให้กับอาโตเบะ เคย์โกะ ราวกับปาฏิหาริย์ที่พบเจอได้ตามวรรณกรรมชิ้นเอกหลาย ๆ เรื่อง ก็แค่คะแนนเพียงหนึ่งคะแนน จากลูกเทนนิสเพียงแค่หนึ่งลูก กระแสของเกมการแข่งขันก็แปรเปลี่ยนได้</p><p>"Atobe Kingdom"</p><p>เขาไม่อยากจะเชื่อสายตาของตนเองเสียด้วยซ้ำ ความรู้สึกที่แสดงออกมานั้นเป็นสีแดงแห่งความมุ่งมั่น การพัฒนาที่ไม่อยู่ในบทที่เขาเขียนไว้ทำให้รู้สึกขนลุกซู่ ความรู้สึกที่ได้ตกเป็นเป้าหมายในการพัฒนาตนของผู้อื่น มันเป็นความรู้สึกแบบเองหรือ? ーอิริเอะ คานาตะคิดกับตนเองภายในใจ เพราะเขาไม่เคยรู้สึกถึงความรู้สึกแบบนี้มาก่อนในชีวิต ทฤษฎีสีแห่งความรู้สึกที่ไม่เคยพบเจอ ทำให้เขาตัดสินใจฉีกกระชากบทละครที่เขียนขึ้นมาทิ้ง สำหรับอาโตเบะ เคย์โกะแค่พื้นผ้าใบว่างเปล่าก็พอ จะเป็นสีอะไรต่อจากนี้ ได้โปรดให้เป็นไปตามโชคชะตา</p><p>อิริเอะ คานาตะตั้งใจเอาไว้อย่างแน่วแน่ เขาจะเก็บสีสันทั้งหมดของอาโตเบะ เคย์โกะด้วยเกมการแข่งนี้<br/>
ฉะนั้นมาเล่นกันไปจนกว่าจะไม่มีใครขยับร่างกายได้อีกกันเถอะ ーให้เหมือนกับเรื่องราวที่ประพันธ์ขึ้นโดยเชคสเปียร์ ให้มันเหมือนกับว่าการแข่งนี้จะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายของชีวิต โศกนาฎกรรมที่แม้โลกจะลืมเลือนไปในสักวัน แต่ในวันที่วิญญาณสูญสลายจะต้องนึกถึงมัน</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- เคยเขียนฟิคผ่านมุมมองคนที่มีอาการsynesthesiaอยู่รอบหนึ่ง(น้องโซระ) พอย้อนไปเจอก็เลยนึกถึงอิริเอะซังขึ้นมา ว่าแบบนั้นสินะ คนที่บอกชอบสีธรรมชาติอย่างอิริเอะซัง คงไม่แปลกถ้าจะมีอาการของsynesthesia<br/>- แล้วก็เหมือนเดิมคือชอบเขียนมุมมองความคิดของอิริเอะซังมาก รู้สึกโล่งใจทุกครั้งที่แบบปลดปล่อยความอิริเอะ คานาตะในตัวเองออกมา(?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>